steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Yellow
Synopsis Meeting Yellow ''is the 5th episode of ''The Wandering Gem and the 5th episode of the overall series. Plot BD: Wulfenite!? Aegi: You know her dearie? Wulfenite: Of course she knows me, we were in the same team together. That is until the Great Diamond Authority captured me. And who might you be? Aegi: My name is Aegirine. Wulfenite: Interesting, to think a gem would choose such a form. Aegi: I’m a half-gem smartass. Wulfenite: Oh, well, you don’t seem like it. Black Diamond gets in between them, holding her arms out to prevent them from fighting. BD: Now, now, let’s not fight here. We don’t need the town turned into rubble. Wulfenite: Of course. Come in. Aegirine sighs and goes inside followed by Black Diamond, who takes a seat on a brown colored couch. BD: You have a nice place here Spark Plug. Wulfenite: Why thank you Black Diamond. Aegirine sits on the couch and wraps a bit of her tail around Black Diamond’s arm. Aegi: Hey dearie BD: Yeah darling? Aegi: Why did you call her “Spark Plug” BD: It’s because she’s Electrokinetic and she uses it to power machines, although I don’t know how much she can dish out at once. Aegi: That sounds interesting. Wulfenite cuts the conversation and sits down on the opposite end of the couch. Wulfenite: How have you been Black Diamond? Did you manage to protect Blue Howlite like you said you would? Theme begins to play Black Diamond stays quiet for a couple of seconds, then reaches into her jacket and takes out Blue Howlite’s gem. Wulfenite stares at it blankly for a while. Wulfenite: Let me guess, Homeworld? BD: Yeah, she stayed behind during the rebellion’s escape from the GDA, she must have destroyed the warp pad and eventually gotten captured, not to mention they did these horrible things to her. They must have corrupted her in order to get the remaining rebels, but somehow, when I faced her, she didn’t attack me, that is until the Crystal Gems came out with their weapons out. Anyway, I tried to see if I could snap her out of it, even if it was a little, but then the one responsible for Blue Howlite’s corruption came out of a homeworld ship and caused her to go berserk, one thing led to another and I had to let her escape and try to cause Blue Howlite to retreat into her gem. Now all I have to do is find someone who knows how to recover her. Aegirine: She must mean a lot to you. BD: She’s like a sister to me, I met her back at homeworld around 6,000 years ago, and considering we got along so well, we eventually became teammates at the start of the war. She was always the fast one, and I could barely keep up at times. Sometimes I can’t help but feel… Black Diamond pops the bubble and holds Blue Howlite’s gem in her hand, tearing up. BD: … I was just holding her back; that she wouldn’t have ended like this if it weren’t for me. One of Black Diamond’s tears falls in the center of Blue Howlite’s gem. Aegirine hugs Black Diamond in an attempt to comfort her. Black Diamond appears to be mumbling under her breath and appears to be blaming herself for what happened. Aegirine: Please dearie, don’t blame yourself, your friend cared about you enough to put you before her own safety. Knowing you, you would’ve done the same thing. BD: But I didn’t, and who knows what will happen if she remains corrupted when she reforms. Aegirine: You said she didn’t attack you when you re-encountered her, so she couldn’t have been fully corrupted. Isn’t there a chance you’re the only one able to recover her? Black Diamond and Wulfenite get a sudden look of shock on their faces at the idea. Black Diamond looks at Aegirine. BD: You believe I can do something like that? Aegirine: Of course I do, I’ll always believe in you dearie. I’ll always have your back. Black Diamond hugs Aegirine. BD: Thank you darling, that means so much. Black Diamond lets go and stands up. BD: I have an idea on how to recover her, but we should go somewhere outside of town just in case. Aegirine gets up and is noticeably speaking with joy Aegirine: That’s the spirit dearie! Wulfenite: I’m not so sure what you are planning, but you better hope your plan works. BD: It will, trust me. Wulfenite sighs. Wulfenite: Fine. Wulfenite gets up and opens the door. Black Diamond, Aegirine, and Wulfenite walk out and Wulfenite locks the door behind her, then they all walk to the forest from which Black Diamond and Aegirine came through. Black Diamond walks a total 20 feet into the forest before stopping. BD: This should be far enough. Wulfenite: What is your plan exactly? At that moment, Blue Howlite’s gem started to glow and Black Diamond tossed it into the air. Blue Howlite’s corrupted form appeared in a flash of bright blue light, though it appeared to be in a more calm state. Aegirine: W-woah. Wulfenite tries to reach for her gem to summon her weapon, but is stopped by Aegirine using her tail. Black Diamond walks up to Blue Howlite and touches her nose, their gems glow, but this time, nothing gets in the way, and a large, blue pillar of light covers both Black Diamond and Blue Howlite. When it fades, Black Diamond can be seen standing next to a pale blue skinned gem with navy blue hair with ice blue crack highlights tied into a pony tail by a red ribbon, a blue denim half-vest covering a white T-shirt, fingerless, fish net gloves on her hands and forearms, black jeans that have the RYBK gems logo on the knees in a grey coloration, and light blue army boots with yellow tips lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, it’s easy to notice she has sharp dragon claw like nails, most of her teeth are razor sharp, with the exeption of her molars, and her eyes have slit, dragon like pupils. BH: Thank you… Darky. Features Characters * Black Diamond * Aegirine * Wulfenite * Blue Howlite * Jayden Stone * Mr. Stone Locations * Yellow Gemstone ** Wulfenite's House ** Stone's Go-Kart Shop * Forest Category:A to Z Category:Akiotheddth's Content Category:TWG